


A White-Walled Room

by Chairofantlers



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alzheimer's Disease, Implied/Referenced Major Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chairofantlers/pseuds/Chairofantlers
Summary: 한니발 렉터의 복역 십년 째에, 학위 논문을 쓰고 있는 박사과정 학생이 BSHCI로 그를 찾아와 그가 윌 그레이엄과 함께 저지른 범죄에 대해 이야기를 나눈다.





	A White-Walled Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rodabonor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rodabonor/gifts).
  * A translation of [A White-Walled Room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931930) by [rodabonor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rodabonor/pseuds/rodabonor). 



> Sincerely many thanks to rodabonor for allowing me to share this beautiful work with Korean fannibals!  
> 원작가님께서 보실 수 있도록 이곳에도 게재합니다. 번역 허락해주신 rodabonor 작가님께 감사드립니다.

그녀가 안내된 방은 첫 눈에 언뜻 거의 비어있는 것처럼 보였다. 벽은 새하얗고 그녀가 문턱을 넘어서자 고독한 발소리가 울렸다. 그런 방에서 민간인으로서 위화감을 느끼지 않는 건 불가능한 일이었다. 그녀의 선명한 진홍색 코트, BSHCI 바깥 세계에서는 그럭저럭 덜 눈에 띄던 그 색깔과 텅 빈 공허감 간의 극명한 대조 탓인 것 같기도 했다. 이곳에서, 그건 그녀의 다름을 확연히 드러나게 만들었다. 그녀와 그녀가 찾아온 남자를 가르는 두꺼운 유리 벽에 색이 반사되어 보였다. 인터넷을 떠도는 사진보다 더 머리가 짧고 밋밋한 베이지색 옷을 입은 그 남자를 인식하는 데에는 시간이 좀 걸렸다.

"좋은 아침이에요, 렉터 박사님."

"좋은 아침입니다. 부드로 양, 맞나요?"

"네." 그녀는 한 발 앞으로 나아갔다. 그녀의 망설임은 떨리는 눈에서만 드러났다. "면담에 동의하셨다는 걸 듣고 솔직히 좀 놀랐습니다."

"일부러 내 호기심을 자극할 만큼의 이야기만 하셨더군요." 그의 얼굴에 떠오른 가벼운 즐거움은 그녀의 곤두선 신경을 전혀 달래지 못했다. 그의 시선에는 악의가 없었으나, 그건 우스꽝스러운 놀이에 열중한 어린 아이를 바라보는 사람의 표정이었다. "내가 충분히 정보를 전달 받고 동의했다고 해두죠. 격식을 차리는 데에 쓸 시간은 없습니다. 연구의 정확한 주제가 뭡니까?"

"저는 박사님의 범죄의 진화하는 본성에 대한 학위 논문을 쓰고 있습니다." 그녀는 외워둔 말을 신중하게 꺼냈다. "더 명확하게는, 박사님께서 전 특별요원 윌 그레이엄과 힘을 함친 후 변화한 범죄 방식에 대한 것입니다. 이를테면 추락 이후에요."

그는 고개를 기울였다. "그 변화에 대해서는 이미 많은 논의가 이루어졌을 텐데요. 거기에 무엇을 보태려는 생각입니까?"

그녀는 코로 숨을 내쉬었다. "많은 사람들은 박사님과 그레이엄 씨께서 만든 시신 작품들의 근본적인 주제를 탐구하길 꺼려합니다. 논란의 소지가 큰 주제들이니까요. 전 그렇지 않습니다. 저는 두 분과 두 분께서 성장기를 보낸 환경에 대해 아는 바를 함께 고려했을 때 두 분의 범죄 현장에 분명히 드러나있는 내재된 호모포비아를 탐구하고 싶습니다."

그녀가 말하는 동안 그는 완전히 굳어버렸다. 그녀 또한 불안해졌다: 그 부자연스러운 뻣뻣함을 보고서야 그의 드물면서도 의도적인 미세한 표정들이 얼마나 그에게 생기를 불어넣었는지 깨달을 수 있었다.

"어떤 환경을 말하는 겁니까?"

"녹음을 해도 괜찮을까요?" 그가 동의를 표하자 그녀는 장치를 더듬다가 녹음 버튼을 눌렀다. "제가 어떤 환경을 뜻한 건지 질문하셨지요. 에이즈 확산기의 유럽. 남부 시골, 미국 블루 칼라 사회. 이 모두가 호모포빅한 사상이 자라는 데에 비옥한 밑거름입니다."

"난 미국 블루 칼라 사회의 일원인 적이 없습니다."

"윌 그레이엄이 일원이었죠. 그 주제에 대해 이야기한 적이 있던가요?"

"아뇨. 동반 자살 시도 이전에도 윌은 과거에 머무는 걸 좋아하지 않았습니다."

그녀는 그가 윌 그레이엄의 이름을 말하는 것을 수도 없이 들었지만, 이 순간 스피커를 거친 금속 녹음자료가 아닌 그의 부드러운 저음을 듣자, 음절 하나에 그가 부어 넣을 수 있는 애정의 그 순전한 양에 아연해졌다. 윌 그레이엄의 이름에는 향수병과도 같은 무언가가 배어 있었다.

"연구 계획서가 정말로 통과되었습니까, 부드로 양? 이건, 의도와 목적이 어떻든, 타블로이드 저널리즘의 연장선인 것으로 보입니다만."

"반대하시나요?"

잠깐의 침묵. "꼭 그런 건 아닙니다." 그는 방 한가운데의 의자를 가리켰다. "여기까지 와서 내게 묻고싶었던 걸 물으십시오. 반대하려는 마음이 든다면 알려드리겠습니다."

그녀는 의자에 앉아 치마를 입은 것마냥 허벅지를 쓸어넘겼다. 치마를 입고 있진 않았다. 그녀는 평소에 입지 않는 바지를 입고 발목 부근이 말려올라가 드러나면 뭔가 바보 같아 보일까봐 걱정하고 있었다. 양말 색이 코트와 충돌하는 색인지 아닌지 기억이 나질 않았다. 그의 시선을 받고 있으면 그런 걱정이 자동적으로 떠올랐다.

"사람들은 항상 박사님이 정중함에 가장 잘 반응한다고 말하더군요. 전 그게 지나친 단순화라고 생각합니다. 제 생각에 박사님께선 정중한 것보다 직설적인 걸 더 선호하실 것 같아요."

"직설적이면서 정중할 수도 있지요."

"노력해 보겠습니다." 그녀는 가방에서 노트를 꺼냈다. 그 노트들도 대략 다 외우고 있었지만, 무릎에서 느껴지는 무게가 그녀를 안정시켜주었다. "제 첫 번째 질문은 이렇습니다. 당신과 윌 그레이엄의 관계는 연인 관계였습니까?"

"연인 관계라." 그 단어는 잠시 그의 입천장에 머물렀다. "우린 우리가 공유하는 것에 라벨을 붙이거나 범주화할 의향이 없었습니다. 그건 내밀한 것이었습니다."

"성적인 것인가요?"

"내밀했습니다."

"차이가 있나요?"

"무능함이 노골적이기 그지 없네요. 당연히 차이가 있습니다. 때때로 우리는 접촉했습니다. 종종은, 하지 않았습니다. 그럼에도, 내밀했습니다."

"어떤 성격의 접촉이었습니까? 절 좀 더 봐주시겠다면."

그는 그녀를 오랫동안 쳐다보았다. "내 기억이 이전과 다르다는 걸 알아두셔야겠습니다. 정보 처리 과정이 촘촘하게 짜인 체와 같은 것이 되었죠. 알츠하이머 초기 단계라고 하더군요. 거의 십 년 동안 그 말을 들었습니다. 보통 내게는 나 자신을 잡아두는 데에 필요한 정신적 존재가 있습니다. 난 잊지 않아요. 대신 뒤섞지요."

"그렇다면 뒤섞인 것을 주세요."

"내 손바닥에 느껴지는 그의 심장 박동. 내 허리에 다리를 감으면서 귓가에 속삭이는 눈송이와 같은 그의 목소리. 피와 정액과 눈물. 모두 내것이었습니다. 나를 향한 그의 끌림은 다면적인 것이었고 무엇보다도 복잡했습니다. 나와 함께 있을 때 그는 발기를 유지하지 못했죠. 하지만 우리는 입을 맞추곤 했습니다. 아주 가끔은, 성관계를 가졌습니다. 육체적 가까움은 어떤 종류의 것이든 중요했으니까: 나의 일부가 그의 일부 안에 있는 것, 그리고 그 반대도. 이해하겠나요?"

"아마도요. 잘 모르겠습니다. 접촉은 확신을 줄 수 있죠. 가장 단순한 형태의 확신을요."

"아뇨. 아닙니다. 요점은 확신이 아니었어요. 중요한 건 개인이라는 개념이 흐려지는 것, 육체적으로 하나가 되는 행위였습니다. 이미 우리의 정신이 연결된 상황에서 마지막 남은 거리를 좁히는 것이었어요. 이해하겠어요?"

"이론적으로는요. 제가 경험한 건 가벼운 섹스뿐인 걸요."

무언가가 그의 눈 뒤에서 움직였다. "감정 없는 성행위는 모든 참여자들을 깔아뭉개는 일입니다. 짐승에 가까운 행위죠."

"짐승이 아니에요. 가벼운 거죠. 거의 정중하게 말하자면."

그가 희미하게 웃었다. "사람들은 종종 날 동물에 빗대곤 합니다. 난 그게 항상 재밌었어요. 내가 아는 그 어떤 사람보다도 더 동물을 생각하게 만드는 건 윌이었으니."

"어떻게요?"

"난 그 저울이 설계에 따라 기우는지 본능에 따라 기우는지는 파악해내지 못했습니다. 윌은 굶주리는 것처럼, 그가 끌어낼 수 있는 격노를 남김 없이 발휘하여 달려들곤 했죠. 가슴이 들썩이고, 눈은 동공으로 가득하고. 그의 잇새에서는 피맛이 났고 그게 어디서 왔는지는 아무도 알 수 없었습니다. 그인지, 나인지, 다른 누군가인지. 그 무엇보다도, 그는 의식 없는 충동에 따라 움직였습니다. 의도에 있어서는 동물처럼 투명했죠."

"정말 죄송하지만, 그건 박사님의 바람이 담긴 생각처럼 들리네요, 렉터 박사님."

"윌은 동물이었어요-그러한 점에서도. 내 바람에 맞춰주려고 적응하고 진화하던 모습이. 나 또한 그를 위해 적응하고 진화했습니다. 종종은 그가 생각하는 내 모습이 되려고 노력했죠."

"그 사람이 원하는 박사님의 모습이 아니고요?"

"윌은 자기가 뭘 원하는지 몰랐어요. 난 일찍이 그걸 용서했습니다. 결국엔, 그도 자신을 용서하게 되었고."

"박사님과의 내밀한 관계를 원한 것에 대해서요, 아니면 충분히 원하지 못한 것에 대해서요?"

그의 눈이 가늘어졌다. "윌이 내면의 호모포비아와 투쟁하느라 온전히 애정에 화답하지 못했다. 그걸 암시하려는 겁니까? 전통적 가치의 숨막히는 압박에서 비롯된 자기 혐오가 그의 욕망을 가로막았다고?"

그녀는 언제, 그리고 왜 그의 목소리가 불쾌함으로 날카로워졌는지 짚어내기 위해 머릿속에서 대화를 되감아보았다. 너무 늦게, 그녀는 실수를 알아차렸다.

"난 내 말을 듣지 않는 사람과 말을 하고 싶지 않습니다, 부드로 양. 당신은 우리의 관계에 대한 고정된 생각을 가지고 그 가정에 따라 질문을 준비했어요. 지루하기 짝이 없는 초보자의 실수죠."

"듣고 있습니다. 듣고 있어요."

"아뇨. 그렇지 않습니다. 당신 논문은 저능합니다. 난 우리가 공유한 것에 맥락을 부여할 생각이 없어요. 맥락은 무관합니다. 우리 사이에 일어난 그 모든 일을 겪고도 우리가 그런 하찮은 관념을 극복하지 못했을 거라고 진심으로 생각해요?"

방에 들어온 후 처음으로, 그녀는 그의 눈 뒤에 깜빡이는 것이 무엇인지 알겠다는 확신이 들었다. 그것은 그녀가 거울 속에서 보았던, 상실에서 비롯된 희미하면서도 뚜렷한 분노였다. 그녀는 다시 입을 열면서 일부러 목소리를 누그러뜨리지 않았지만, 어쩔 수 없이 연민이 스며들었다.

"그게 사실이라면 이해합니다. 낭만주의자이신가요, 렉터 박사님? 낭만주의자이신 것처럼 들리는데."

"난 설명을 거부하는 것에 설명을 찾는 일을 반대합니다. 적절한 이론 체계를 거치면, 어떤 복잡한 사건이라도 직선적이고 논리적인 것으로 정렬될 수 있죠. 당신의 그 뻔한 논의에 깔끔하게 맞아떨어지고. 우린 거기에 맞아떨어지지 않습니다. 더 나아가, 우린 거기에 속하지 않습니다."

"속하지 않는다고요?"

"네." 그가 잠시 침묵했다. "난 사실이 아니었던 일로 동정을 받진 않을 겁니다. 우리는 우리가 가진 것으로 우리가 할 수 있는 일을 했고, 나는 단 한 순간도 바꾸지 않을 겁니다. 모든 순간이 중요했습니다. 모든 원인과 그에 따른 모든 결과들이. 윌은 나에게 그가 가진 모든 것을 주었고 나 또한 그렇게 했습니다."

"이해합니다. 정말로요. 다른 질문을 해도 될까요?"

"아뇨. 안됩니다. 당신과 더 말하고 싶은 생각이 없습니다, 부드로 양. 안타깝게도 너무 오래 머무르셨네요."

"선을 넘어설 생각은 없었어요. 진심입니다. 박사님이 말씀하셨던 그 내밀함으로 관계가 발전하기 시작한 게 언제인가요? 박사님께 듣고 싶습니다. 제발요."

그가 답하지 않자, 그녀는 입술을 적시고 빠르게 생각했다. 결국, 그녀는 작게 숨을 내쉬었다. "알겠습니다. 알겠습니다. 떠날게요. 절 만나주셔서 감사합니다, 렉터 박사님. 정말로 감사하게 생각합니다. 기분을 상하게 해드려서 죄송해요."

그녀가 물건을 챙기고 어깨에 가방을 매며 떠나려던 순간, 그가 그녀를 뚫어져라 바라보며 가까이 다가왔다.

"윌은 나와 공명했어요. 조게껍데기 속 피와 숨결의 메아리처럼. 난 그 메아리를 바다의 소리로 인식하기로 의식적인 결정을 내렸어요. 이해하겠어요? 그 내밀함은 항상 있었어요, 처음부터."

"메아리는 그저 메아리일 뿐일 때도 있어요."

"하지만 사랑이란 세속적인 것을 승격하는 데에 있죠." 그가 다시 물러섰다. "난 더 이상 견딜 수가 없어요. 그 바다의 소리. 그가 살아있을 땐, 그게 내가 가장 좋아하는 소리였어요. 그곳에서 우리가 태어났고 그곳에서 우리가 죽을 수 있었어요. 난 바다가 그를 집어삼키지 않은 것을 후회합니다. 그를 거기에서 익사시켰어야 했는데. 그의 곁에 누워 세상을 떠났어야 했는데. 백색 소음 발생기로 바다 소리를 틀었던 간호사에게 무슨 일이 일어났는지 말해주던가요?"

"들었어요. 제가 사람을 불러야할까요, 렉터 박사님?"

"그땐 내가 좀 짐승같았다는 걸 인정합니다. 나는 한 번도 윌이 아니었습니다만. 부르지 마세요, 내게 아무 이득도 되지 않을테니."

"그럼 부르지 않을게요." 그녀는 도박을 해보기로 결심했다. "윌 그레이엄의 사형 이후 거의 오 년이 지났어요. 그렇죠? 그 사람의 사망일이 다가오면서 박사님이 그 사람을 그리워하는 건 당연한 일이에요. 그래서 절 보기로 하신거죠. 누군가에게 그 이야기를 하고 싶으셨던 거죠."

"낭만주의자인가요, 부드로 양? 낭만주의자인 것처럼 들리는데."

"끼리끼리 알아보는 법이죠." 그녀가 머뭇거리며 미소 지었다. 그의 얼굴은 따라 미소 짓지 않았지만, 그의 눈은 아주 약간 부드러워졌다. "시간 내주셔서 고맙습니다. 정말로요. 제가 다시 방문해도 될까요? 노트는 가져오지 않을게요. 제 야망만 가져오겠습니다. 그리고 저라는 이야기 상대를. 우리 두 사람 모두에게 이익이 될 수 있을 것 같아요."

"직설적인 정중함을 보여주어 고맙습니다." 그는 그녀의 머리 바로 너머를 응시했다. 마치 그의 시선이 그녀 뒤에 있는 무언가에 이끌린듯. "방문하고 싶을 땐 미리 알려주길 바랍니다. 내 기억이 이전과는 달라서요. 기억을 정제하기 위해 분리할 필요가 있습니다. 체질은 꽤나 시간이 드는 일입니다."

"그럴게요. 감사합니다."

긴 복도를 따라 걸어가면서, 그녀는 그가 그녀의 곁, 머리 바로 위쪽에 시선을 고정했을 때 그의 눈이 어떻게 보였는지 생각했다. 그러자 그 단 하나의, 섬세한 음절을 혀로 굴려내던 그의 목소리에 무성히 꽃피운 제비꽃이 떠올랐다. 망연하게 그녀는, 제가 접한 정보가 정확하다면, 윌 그레이엄이 그녀보다 정확히 머리 하나 더 컸을 거란 사실을 생각해보았다.


End file.
